


Tactile Feedback

by goldengrimoire



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengrimoire/pseuds/goldengrimoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What sort of performance should we create together, little girl?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactile Feedback

**Author's Note:**

> Written well before the Shinobi War arc in the manga, this story diverges firmly from canon soon after the Sasori versus Sakura and Chiyo battle.

“I know that you're already awake, brat,” Sasori said, stepping through the doorway of the dimly lit, windowless room that served as a makeshift cell. “You may as well stop pretending.”

Dropping all pretense of being unconscious, Sakura sat up in bed and rubbed her aching temples; she was still woozy from the sedative that Sasori had drugged her with in that ambush on the border of Rain Country. Skirting so close to the border on a solo mission had been careless, especially after hearing the rumors that several recently revived Akatsuki members had been sighted nearby.

“I won't help you capture Naruto,” she said, eyes blazing. Unarmed, she tried to gather her strength, but intricate seals flared into view on the backs of her hands and disrupted her chakra flow; her Akatsuki captors had taken no chances and had sealed her chakra.

He advanced towards her. “Very fierce, but you're wasting your time. I don't care about the jinchuuriki, although Leader will no doubt want to question you later. You're here to become part of my collection, little girl.”

“Stay away! I won't let you touch me.” Scrambling off the bed, Sakura shrank back into the nearest corner of the room and into a defensive stance. Even if she couldn't use chakra, she wouldn't give up.

“Touch you? That would be pointless for me. This body feels nothing,” Sasori said, seating himself on the edge of the bed rather than closing in on her further. His tousled red hair and half-lidded brown eyes almost gave the impression that he was the one who had just woken up instead of the tense girl backed into the corner.

He studied her with a keen stare. “Although, if you're so averse to being touched by me perhaps I should do something else. There _is_ one thing I've always wanted to try after seeing your partnership with the old hag three years ago.”

Sasori gracefully flicked out his fingers and instantly, chakra threads snaked out and attached to Sakura's limbs. She did her best to struggle until a jerk of the glowing cords immobilized her. Observing closely, he turned her in place to test his command of her body; his careful control of her movements was very different from the gentle guidance Chiyo had provided. Sakura then felt her arm lift up and her hand lightly touch her face; it was an unsettling experience, to have no control over her limbs so that it seemed as if it was another person touching her, yet still feel the physical sensation of contact with her own skin.

“Interesting. I've never attempted to control a living puppet before. This calls for further experimentation.” The pale blue glow of chakra threads gave an eerie cast to Sasori's delicate features. “What sort of performance should we create together, little girl?”

“I don't want to perform anything with you,” Sakura snapped when her hand caressed her own cheek. “Stop making me touch myself like this, you sick bastard.”

Sasori seemed to turn thoughtful for a moment, but when he met her gaze again she felt her blood run cold as curiosity and an intensely predatory glint entered his eyes.

“Oh? If you don't want me to make you touch yourself like _this_ , I wonder what I should make you do instead.”

Sakura's eyes widened when she felt her hand grip the zipper tab of her vest and slowly begin to pull it down, fear briefly erasing her earlier bravado. “No...”

Sasori brought up his hand and flicked a beckoning finger; he grinned when he made Sakura stalk towards him with hips swaying like a lover, drawing her closer until she stood just within arms' reach of him. She grit her teeth when his gaze traveled down to trace the widening strip of pale flesh exposed by the unzipping of her vest.

“Stop it, you pervert,” Sakura said, glaring at him. Compelled by the tug of threads, she shrugged her vest off her shoulders and let it slip down her arms. The seals on her hands flickered to life once more from her renewed attempt to channel chakra and break his control, but it proved a futile effort.

“Why would I stop? We've only just begun.” One at a time, Sasori directed Sakura to slide her armbands off. His eyes were riveted to her when she felt the pull of chakra threads guiding her hands to the hem of the mesh tank top she wore underneath her vest; her fingers hooked beneath and pushed the garment up, baring more and more of her torso to him until she she pulled her top over her head and off. Rendered naked from the waist up save for her pale pink bra, she flushed in anger and humiliation.

Sasori chuckled at her unspoken outrage, and a few more twitches of his fingers sent her hands down to unbuckle her medic's skirt. “Besides, what else would you expect me to do with a pretty young girl like yourself that's completely at my mercy? Surely you didn't think I would leave you unscathed after all the trouble you've caused me, did you?

“You really should consider yourself lucky that I was the one to capture you, little girl,” he continued, all traces of amusement gone. “After all, I want your body to remain as undamaged as possible. The others, like Hidan, would not be nearly so delicate with you.”

“Don't expect a thank you, you perverted puppet,” muttered Sakura, but she couldn't suppress a shudder at the thought of what the violent Jashin worshiper would probably have done with her by now.

He smirked when her skirt dropped to the ground. “Such a rude girl. I'll have to teach you some manners later.”

With another tug of the chakra threads, she turned and slowly bent over to remove her boots, glancing back at him over her shoulder. The coy gesture made her scowl at him, but it was wasted; his attention had already focused on studying the curves of her rear. He then made her slide her shorts off her hips and down her legs, exposing the lacy panties that matched her bra.

Facing him shortly thereafter with only scant scraps of lace and cotton protecting her most sensitive parts from his gaze, the realization that she was completely vulnerable to his whims finally hit home, and she couldn't stop herself from trembling. The rosy blush that dusted her cheeks had spread down to her chest, and she averted her eyes from his to hide her fear and embarrassment.

Sasori's eyes narrowed from her shift in mood.

“How demure. I can guess that no other man has seen you like this before.” His gaze wandered over every inch of her body. “I'm quite honored to be your first.”

“You're sick for making me do this.”

“Perhaps, but the action is only part of the show, little girl. It's the reaction that I find more interesting,” he said. “A puppet that reacts to my commands is really quite fascinating.”

With a flick of his fingers, Sasori made her reach up then and unclasp her bra, sliding the straps down her arms before letting the garment slip to the floor. With a smirk, he brought up her arms to cover herself from his gaze in a mockery of virginal modesty.

Sakura bit her lip and willed herself not to shed tears in front of him.

“I hate you.” She almost winced at the tremor in her voice.

“Oh? I guess you don't want me to protect your virtue for you then,” he teased, smirk widening.

Sasori then had Sakura slowly, sensually, uncover her breasts and slide her hands down her sides in a teasing caress. She shivered as his eyes devoured the sight of her bare chest. He had been right; no man had ever looked at her like this before. She had been naively saving herself for years, for Sasuke; but a whisper from the back of her mind noted that Sasuke had never gazed at her with such hungry eyes.

Sakura's hands now drifted down and traced the waistband of her panties at Sasori's direction. She struggled to keep her emotions in check as he made her seductively slide her last piece of clothing off of her hips and down her thighs, gradually revealing the dark pink curls that nestled between her legs.

Once her panties had slid down to her feet, Sakura stepped out of them, leaving her completely bare. Sasori then made her turn this way and that in various poses as he took a few moments to study her naked form from every angle, with the critical eye of an artist as well as from a more carnal perspective.

“You're quite beautiful, Sakura,” Sasori murmured as his eyes traced the curve of her hip. “Definitely a beauty worth preserving for the ages. You'll make a fine addition to my collection.”

The open admiration and reverence in his eyes and voice as he looked at her body made Sakura feel...strange. Even if he was a perverted bastard and an enemy, he was still a handsome man, and his words began to stir up confusing feelings deep inside of her. The soft voice in her mind murmured that Sasuke had never looked at her so admiringly, had never told her she was beautiful.

“I'll never be your puppet,” she said, but her tone was less certain in its defiance than before.

“But you already are my puppet right now, little girl,” Sasori said softly, meeting Sakura's eyes when he coaxed her hands into caressing her own body: one moment fingertips were trailing up her arm, the next they were sliding across her collarbone and down the center of her chest. Teasing fingers glided over her wrist; a knuckle drifted down the column of her throat; a thumb drew lazy circles on her hip. Her heart fluttered in her chest as her hands roamed all over her own naked skin.

Sakura's fingertips next trailed up her thighs, up her hips, up her abdomen, and ghosted over her breasts, causing her to gasp despite herself. Sasori smiled and made her continue to caress around her breasts; her breath caught in her throat as her fingers lightly slid over her chest, raising goosebumps in their wake.

With a twitch of his fingers, Sasori then made Sakura's hands cup her breasts. She let out a whimper when her hands squeezed and caressed the soft flesh, her thumbs flicking over her hardened nipples. When she felt her fingers gently pinch her nipples, she couldn't stop herself from arching her back to press her breasts into her own hands.

“Hmm...you're quite the dirty girl underneath that innocent facade.” Sasori seemed mesmerized by her reaction. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

Ashamed, Sakura struggled to regain control of herself, but he counteracted her renewed attempt to resist by having her move one of her hands down to caress her inner thigh.

“Stop,” she said weakly, her fingertips tracing circles on her inner thigh while they traveled upwards, her other hand still fondling her breast. She gasped when her fingers ghosted over the folds between her legs.

“Tell me, how does it feel to have me do this to you with your own hands?” Sasori leaned forwards where he sat, attention rapt. “Is it the same as when you do it to yourself?”

He narrowed his eyes, gaze sharpening. “Or do you prefer it this way?”

Sakura refused to answer, but Sasori's words and his sudden closeness intensified the heat that she felt beginning to pool in her abdomen. Her legs quivered when he made her trace her fingers along her folds, which were becoming slicker with moisture as her arousal continued to build despite her best efforts to suppress it. She bit her lip to keep from moaning aloud when he tugged on a chakra thread and she felt her finger slowly slide over her clit before slipping inside of herself.

She was completely at his mercy, and the voice that spoke for the secret, shadowy corner of her mind that was previously confined to the safety of dreams continued to whisper to her the truth that part of her enjoyed the loss of control, enjoyed the way he looked at her, enjoyed doing these things in front of him. It was a side of herself that she didn't understand, and she was frightened and ashamed of it, even as it seemed to be rapidly overtaking her determination to resist. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him; that some of the dreams where she had indulged in her secret desires were _about_ him was proof enough of that.

However, she was still strong enough to refuse to admit to him that she had never felt this excited before.

Sakura was startled from her inner conflict when Sasori snapped out his arm and grasped her wrist, roughly pulling her down onto his lap. She squirmed against him when he made her left hand reach up to fondle her breast, and her right slide down her abdomen to nestle again among the pink curls between her legs.

“Y-you said you wouldn't touch me,” she said when he leaned forward and nuzzled her neck.

“I changed my mind,” he whispered seductively in her ear, making her shiver. “My body may feel nothing, but _you_ feel this, and your responses are quite engaging.”

Sasori's arms slipped around her body, but he did not pull her closer to him. Instead, his hands moved to hover over her own, and she was able to observe more carefully as he intricately controlled her movements. Sakura found herself entranced by his elegant hands; his long, nimble fingers sinuously danced over her hands, glowing chakra threads coaxing her fingers into absolute compliance to his will. The sight was so strangely erotic that she felt a fire begin to build deep within her. These were the hands that were actually teasing her flesh and making her quiver with suppressed pleasure, and she suddenly longed for them to push her own aside and touch her directly. Her control slipped, and a moan escaped her lips.

He glanced at her face when she voiced her enjoyment, and he smiled darkly. He slowed his movements to tease her and began to trace his cool lips languidly down her neck; she gasped when he paused to place an open-mouthed kiss when he reached her shoulder, but her attention never wavered from his hands.

“Hmm,” he said, “And here I thought that you didn't want me to touch you, yet you're so very interested in my hands.”

Sakura's feeble attempt to protest turned into a whimper when Sasori had her slip a second finger inside of herself. He slid her fingers in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace, taking care to brush against her clit with every thrust. She quivered, moaning softly, overwhelmed by how good what he was doing to her felt, and could no longer resist tentatively shifting her hips to meet the thrusts of her fingers. Her moans became louder and her movements more brazen as she began to imagine that it was his longer, thicker fingers inside of her instead of her own.

The long-suppressed part of her that luxuriated in his dominance finally won her internal struggle then, and she abandoned her restraint; panting and moaning, she leaned back against his chest for support and continued the rhythmic movement of her hips, her head thrown back to encourage his lips to ravage her throat.

Sasori drank in the sight and sounds of Sakura's complete surrender like a man dying of thirst plunging his mouth into a cool stream. She shifted to meet his eyes again when she felt him start to tremble, and she felt her arousal grow tenfold when she could see the blazing desire in his gaze that _she_ had inspired; she realized that he was exerting a tremendous amount of willpower to restrain himself from ravishing her on the spot.

The soft voice inside Sakura's mind reminded her that Sasuke had never desired her like this man did.

“You really are an interesting girl,” Sasori said, breaking eye contact to nip and suck at the sensitive flesh of her throat. “I haven't desired a woman like this since I left my flesh behind.

“Soon.” His words caressed the bruised skin beneath his lips. “Once I make this body able to feel, I'll take you then. Doing so now would be such a waste.”

Sasori whispered wicked promises against Sakura's throat of what he would do to her once his body was capable of feeling again; of how he would run his hands and lips over every inch of her body, of how he would bury himself deep within her again and again, of how he would make her cry out his name and beg for his touch. He whispered of how much he would savor feeling the moment when he would slide within her for the first time and tear away her innocence.

Sasori's words terrified Sakura as much as they excited her. The violent possessiveness of his desire for her was clear, and she trembled under the weight of it, even as she was intoxicated by the effect she had on him.

His left hand descended over her own, squeezing and massaging her breast through her hand as he spoke. Rather than use his chakra threads, he delicately encouraged her with his touch to pinch her nipple again, caressing her fingers as they wrapped around the hardened bud. She whimpered and pressed herself into her hand, frustrated that he refused to touch her breast directly.

Sakura held her breath as Sasori's right hand then slowly lowered over hers, which was still buried between her legs. He brushed the tips of his fingers against the drenched knuckles of her own that were sliding in and out of herself; that ghost of a touch, with only the barrier of her own hand separating him from her heated, hypersensitive flesh, made her buck her hips and moan loudly in response.

He continued to caress the back of her hand with his fingertips, flicking his fingers back and forth and drawing slow circles. She instinctively began to match her pace to his movements.

“Sasori...” Sakura breathed, her eyes locked on his hands. She felt him shudder when he heard his name from her lips, and he squeezed the hand covering her breast almost painfully hard.

“I want to hear you say it, Sakura,” Sasori whispered in her ear, encouraging her to quicken her pace. “Tell me the truth that your body is already showing me.”

Sakura was openly panting and moaning then, shamelessly squirming and thrusting against her hand as the tension within her began to build and build. It was no longer Sasori's fingers that she was picturing replacing her own inside of her, but something else that belonged to him.

“You lied when you said you didn't want me to touch you,” he said heatedly in her ear.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“You _want_ me to touch you.”

“Yes,” Sakura panted, louder, quickening her pace even more.

Sasori ran his tongue over the shell of her ear.

“You want me to fuck you,” he said in a low tone that made her clench around her fingers. She was so close, now.

“Yes,” she whimpered, squirming wildly in his lap.

“You want to be my puppet,” he said, and she felt herself teeter on the edge.

_“Yes,”_ she moaned loudly, desperate for release.

“Come for your master then, Sakura,” Sasori purred in her ear. His right hand enveloped her own, and the barest hint of his cool fingers that she felt brush against her heated flesh combined with his words to push her over the edge.

“Sa-Sasori-sama!” Sakura cried out, seeing stars as that unbearable tension finally snapped and released. Sasori embraced her then, nuzzling her neck and whispering her name as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her and left her trembling and breathless. It was a climax far more intense than anything she had ever achieved in her own secretive explorations in her bed. Would it have been even more intense if he had touched her body directly?

Sasori was about to gently push Sakura off of him onto the bed but she clung to him, still overwhelmed. He smiled slightly and acquiesced, allowing her to remain draped across his lap. He kept his arms around her as she pressed close to him, her hands fisted in his cloak, her face buried in his shoulder.

It took a few minutes for Sakura to realize again just who it was that she was cuddling against so tenderly, and she awkwardly disentangled herself. Her legs were too unsteady to stand, so she settled for scuttling to the edge of the bed as far away from Sasori as she could. He watched her retreat with open amusement, his smile widening at the wary confusion she was displaying as she reviewed just what had happened between them.

At some point he had begun to cede back control of herself without her noticing, she realized with horror. And she had continued on, following his direction at the end without realizing it—

No. Sakura knew she was lying to herself. She _did_ notice that she had regained complete control of herself when Sasori had touched her hands; she just didn't care anymore at that moment and didn't want to stop. She should have been ashamed of her weakness, yet submitting herself to him and to her own desires had been so perversely liberating; she was overwhelmed by conflicting, confusing emotions, disturbed that the one feeling she was not experiencing was _regret._

“Well, that certainly exceeded my expectations. I'm quite pleased that you've proven to be so willing to obey me already,” Sasori said. “Perhaps I won't need to kill you after all. I think I rather like you as you are now, my puppet by choice.”

“No,” Sakura whispered, curling her arms around her body as her thoughts continued to swirl.

“I regret to say that I must take my leave from you for now, my puppet.” He stood, nodding towards the bathroom door. “Clean yourself up, I'm sure Leader will wish to speak to you when he returns.

“I wonder what our next performance will be like? I'm quite looking forward to it, Sakura.” Sasori gave her one last grin before turning to leave, her only answer the tears that began to slip down her face.

But when he glanced back and noticed her quiet weeping, he paused in the doorway.

Sakura didn't realize Sasori had not left the room until she felt him softly stroke her hair as if comforting a small child. His touch froze her in place.

“Don't cry, little girl,” he crooned. “There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll see to it that Leader won't permanently damage you. You gave yourself to me just now, after all, so I'm responsible for you.”

Sakura felt cold dread wash over her and flinched away from him. “N-no, I—”

Sasori gripped Sakura's chin tightly, tilting it up so that she was forced to look at him.

“Don't try to deny it. Didn't you notice that you even called me Sasori- _sama_? I certainly did,” he said, chuckling. “Feel free to keep calling me that, my puppet.”

He leaned down until his grinning face was inches away from hers, his penetrating gaze fixed on her tear-filled eyes.

“I always make a point of taking good care of my belongings, Sakura,” Sasori said, tenderly wiping her tears away. “Whether you live or die, you can rest assured that you will still belong to me, and I intend to treasure you as a valuable part of my collection. So you see, your future is really quite secure.

“It will be soon, I promise,” he murmured as he closed in to press his cold, unfeeling lips against her own. “Very soon, I'll touch you all I want, and I know you'll be looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first full oneshot back in the day; even now I'm still fond of it. Special thanks go out to everyone who has been generous enough to review this story over on fanfiction.net over the years; all of your feedback has meant a great deal to me and I'm grateful for it. ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Originally published on fanfiction.net: April 30, 2009  
> Revised: June 08, 2012


End file.
